Star Chosen
by StingyNachos
Summary: The sudden death of the leader of Thunderclan leaves the clan in shambles. A new leader rises, unfit for the hardships of leadership. The prospects for the future of the clan lie on the shoulders of three young warriors. One will be destined to lead the clan. The others will forever be lost in shadows. Three cats. Three different ideals. One leader. *Warning OC's*
1. Chosen OC's

So it turned out that all the applications I got were for female characters, which is ok I don't mind. Anyways the choices were hard to choose. I needed characters that would be able to contrast with each other. There were many application with backstories involving being a kittypet or rogue. So I decided that I would only choose one of those to be one of the main cats. Everyone who applied will be in the story, but maybe only as a side character (Unless you got a bit too creative and made up something unrealistic).

So the the 3 main cats are...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wolfheart (Atem4eva7)

Stormflight (Maddogjean1)

Mossflight (Lavi0123)

* * *

Other side characters-

.

.

Vixenclaw (iheartbadboys14)

Stormheart (Lavi0123)

Shadowheart (Lavi0123)

Sunspark (Icefeather) (Guest)

Silverlace (Mizuki1-Kiruri13)

Dustheart (Drawknight)

Talonstorm (Floralfox) (From deviantart)

* * *

I will get writing soon. Expect there to be a chapter up about once a week. I would like if the three people who I chose OC's for the main part to fill out this extra form-

Food preference (Choose one)-

Hunting preference (Choices are: Stalking, jumping, or hunting in group)-

Age (To the nearest moon)-

* * *

**Thanks everyone I really hope I will be able to make a better story then my last one *Laughs awkwardly***


	2. Chapter 1

**I will be starting with the cats made by Lavi0123. Be aware that only one of these cats are the main three, but the others will be important to the story later on. **

**I will try writing going through time based upon the ages I got. Also I put a few side characters in this one:)**

* * *

**Star Chosen**

**Chapter 1**

Wind ruffled the leaves of the green-leaf trees in the Thunderclan gorge camp. The faint smell of the lake was carried along this wind and made a young tom cat's nose twitch. Slowly, his eyes opened to the soft glow of moonlight.

He gradually got up and stretched his stiff muscles. Groaning at having to wake so early, the young tom glanced over at the sleeping form of his denmate, Jetpaw.

The tom let out a loud yawn as he finished stretching. Leisurely, he began cleaning his grey pelt. _Why am I _ _up? It's not even sunrise._ Rolling his eyes inwardly, the tom, Stormpaw, finished washing and quietly padded out of the den towards the dirtplace.

As he finished his business and left the dirtplace he nodded towards the guard in the camp entrance. Lightfeather was guarding the entrance. Despite his name he was most certainly a tom, though from behind he could mistaken for a she-cat.

Before he went to his den, Stormpaw glanced into the nursery. He wanted to see the newest arrival. The she-cat had been born less than a quarter moon ago, and she was yet to be named.

A cold gust rustled Stormpaw's fur, making him shiver as he made his way towards the nursery.

He glanced inside, only to be surprised to see a dark figure next to the nest of the newborn. Surprised, Stormpaw was about to let out a warning call to the camp when he realized it was only Darkclaw, the kit's father.

_What is he doing here so late at night?_ Stormpaw asked himself. Stormpaw watched as Darkclaw picked up his kit by the scruff and set her down on the nursery floor.

Darkclaw was hunched over the kit, his back towards Stormpaw. The grey apprentice watched earnestly to see what Darkclaw was doing. After watching for what seemed like forever, Stormpaw heard a quiet squeak and then Darkclaw began moving again.

Stormpaw quickly hid behind some ferns next to the nursery as his eyes followed Darkclaw who was swiftly padding back to the warriors den.

Stormpaw peaked back into the den onto the sleeping figure of Silverclaw, Darkclaw's mate. Next to the queen was her kit who was twitching uncomfortably. Stormpaw crept into the den and to get a closer look at the kit.

_What did her father do or say to her?_ Even though he was only an apprentice, Stormpaw didn't feel like Darkclaw was only out to help the clan. The black tom, Darkclaw, although known for his prowess in battle, he was most certainly not known for being gentle.

Stormpaw still found it hard to grasp that Darkclaw had a kit.

Still eyeing the newborn, Stormpaw caught a glimpse of something red on her pelt._ Is that blood?_ Stormpaw gently parted the kits fur to reveal a small gash on her side. Fresh blood was caking on the sides.

Stormpaw let out a soft gasp when he saw the cut. Although it was small it was something that a kit so young should have. Stormpaw grabbed some cobwebs in the corner of the den and lightly patted the wound.

The she-kit was fidgeting in her sleep as Stormpaw applied the cobwebs but she didn't wake up. Stormpaw sighed when he realized the bleeding had stopped.

_How did she get this cut?_ _Did Darkclaw do this?_ Stormpaw told himself repeatedly that no father would do this to their own kit.

_It must have been a thorn, yes that's probably it._ Stormpaw reassured himself, yet he couldn't get the nagging feeling he got when he glanced at the warriors den. Darkclaw was in there now sleeping silently with a small smirk on his lips **(Do cats have lips?)**.

Stormpaw tried his best to check the kit's nest for any thorns but he failed to find any. Stormpaw decided to give up on his search when he noticed Silverclaw shifting slightly. He most definitely did not want to be caught in the nursery by the queen.

Stormpaw swiftly crawled out of the den and curled up with his tail over his nose. Sleep overtook him in moments and he fell into a silent slumber.

* * *

Stormpaw yawned and groaned the next morning as he woke up. It was only dawn and yet he could hear murmuring in the clearing. Stormpaw sat up and looked questioningly at his denmate who was already cleaning himself, "Why is everyone up?"

Jetpaw looked surprised when he heard Stormpaw up, "Oh, you're up!" Jetpaw smiled at Stormpaw, "Darkclaw announced the name of his kit."

The memories from last night came flooding back into Stormpaw's foggy mind. Faking a smile in return, Stormpaw began washing himself, "What is her name?"

"I don't know yet." Jetpaw jumped to his feet "Darkclaw said he wanted to announce it to the whole clan soon. Let's go out and check it out!"

Stormpaw followed his denmate, and best friend, Jetpaw outside. Jetpaw was formerly a kittypet, but he had joined the clan about a moon ago with his little sister, Dustkit. Stormpaw was surprised when he first saw Jetpaw fight. Stormpaw had thought kittypets were always soft and yet after joining the clan for a quarter moon, Jetpaw was fighting like an apprentice with three moons of training.

Dustkit stayed in the nursery by herself. Being four moons old, she could eat solid food. Stormpaw had noticed that sometimes, Longtail would stay with her in the nursery. Dustkit had told him that Longtail was her new mother.

Stormpaw blinked in as the dawn sun made its way to his tired eyes. A small group of warriors were crowded around Darkclaw at the center of the hollow.

Stormpaw trotted after Jetpaw, who was already listening intently to the conversations of the older warriors.

"So Darkclaw, what are ya' namin' that little beauty you got in there," Frogfoot, a new warrior, questioned.

"Only the best name for my daughter. After all, she is destined to lead this clan with her strength and courage," Darkclaw replied to the younger warrior haughtily.

Looking somewhat annoyed Talonstorm, another senior warrior, asked dryly, "Well then, what are you naming her? We haven't got all day."

Darkclaw puffed out his chest in response, "I am going to announce her name to the whole clan to hear."

"Just get on with it and tell us Darkclaw. We been waiting for moons." Frogfoot impatiently hurried Darkclaw.

"Well if it matters so much to you, I will tell you. My sweet daughter will be named Shadowkit. Her power will dominate others in battle and her pelt will melt into shadows. It is her future to lead this clan!" Darkclaw seemed so sure of himself; it was hard for most to doubt that he didn't just speak the future.

* * *

**10 moons later**

"Shadowpaw, will you play with me?" Bright blue eyes gazed eagerly into amber eyes.

"Psh, a little runt like you could never handle playing with the big apprentices like me Mosskit." Shadowpaw glared down at her younger sister, emphasizing the kit on her name.

"I, I'm sorry big sis..." Mosskit stuttered as she attempted to apologize.

"We might be related by blood, but I am not your sister. Now go off and do what-"Shadowpaw was cut off by a gray tom glaring at her.

Stormheart scowled at Shadowpaw and turned his attention to Mosskit, "If you would like Mosskit, I would be delighted to play with you."

"Thanks Stormheart!" Mosskit seemed really happy for a moment until she remembered her sister sitting next to her. "Oh Stormheart, wouldn't you want to spend time with bi-big sis?"

Stormheart noticed her quivering, "Not right now, now I want to play with you."

Shadowpaw looked taken aback by his words, "Come on Stormheart, you wouldn't want to play with a weak runt like her." Shadowpaw placed her tail on Stormheart's back trying to guide him away.

"I will have to decline that invitation," Stormheart meowed roughly while shouldering her tail off of him, "I already have arrangements."

With that Stormheart nudged Mosskit away to the other side of the clearing away from Shadowpaw.

_What a weak little sister. To think she is even related to me._ Shadowpaw frowned at the pair as they padded away from her. _I won't let you steal Stormheart from me._

* * *

**Ok so a few notes for everyone:**

**- First sorry about the wait. I haven't been getting home till 6 on most nights or 8 on some cause of swimming. So after that I have to do homework study and such. **

**- Second, I have had most of this done for awhile I just had to finish up last touches.**

**- Third, if you are not a main character, then most likely I will butcher or remove your backstory. Sorry it just makes things a bit easier on my shoulders.**

**- Fourthly, Frogfoot talks with some weird accent if you are wondering. He lacks grammar and he is your average clan idiot. My OC btw.**

**- Lastly, Please read and review. It helps a ton. Sorry about the wait again.**

**BTW expect chapters every few weeks. Guys I have a life and I don't just only write. I enjoy drawing and reading so this is like at the bottom of my priorities list.**


End file.
